Secret Societies
by T1gerCat
Summary: Every year at certain Ivy League colleges, an elite group of students is chosen to join Secret Societies. These Societies conceal their actions as they mold the leaders of the future. The most powerful Secret Society has always been... The Skulls
1. Plane rides and decisions

Chapter 1: Plane rides and decisions

Charlie POV

Charlie Swan was sitting on his kitchen table toying with the note Bella left him before she run off after that idiot Cullen. His daughter's rebellion and her sudden trip reminded him of himself when he was her age and a small voice told him it was time to return home.

His father, Christopher Swan, always took for granted that his only son would follow up to his own footsteps and take over the family business, a top notch business insurance company based in New Haven. When he didn't, preferring a blue collar job over the glamour of a silk business suit and the two had a massive falling out. Charlie had met Renee during their first semester in Yale, and within a year they had Bella. His parents pushed them to get married and they did. By then Charlie had changed his major, finished his education and went on to become a police officer.

Christopher and Helen, never quite liked Renee and they despised the fact that Charlie had no qualms letting her take their baby granddaughter away from him, relenting only when Charlie and Renee decided on yearly visits. he'd get the baby for the whole summer, every summer and usually the two would spend it in various places with a month long visit at Hartford, where his parents lived.

Charlie and his parents made up years later when during a yearly Fourth of July event Bella thanked them for paying her Preparatory high school and announced she wanted to move in with Charlie after Renee got married to Phil that fall. She never offered any excuse and her grandparents never asked.

Christopher then understood that his son had chosen his own path in life and the two decided upon a yearly allowance of a million dollars that Charlie never touched.

Charlie played with the watch on his left wrist making a decision and served himself another cup of coffee waiting for Bella to come home.

Bella POV

The plane flew smoothly over the Atlantic Ocean and I had to fight to remain awake. I was sitting right next to Edward and Alice was in the seat behind us and the two had one of their silent conversations that I used to love but now I felt... left out and confused. I didn't want to fall asleep so I stopped a stewardess and asked for coffee.

"What size?"

"The biggest, blackest, strongest one you have"

the girl smiled and within minutes she returned to what could easily be described as a fish tank full of coffee. I breathed in the aroma feeling like the coffee addict I've always been, UNTIL I moved in with Charlie who cut me off, and took a sip.

It worked like Panoramix's magic potion and I was jolted awake. I turned my head sideways to avoid the Adonis next to me and kept drinking my coffee contemplating my actions and life ever since Edward left in September.

One thing was for sure. The events in Volterra shook me deeply and things could not remain the same. I couldn't keep floating in the same wave, it's time to move and the creepy vampire leaders made me realize it.

Soon the flight attendant told us to fasten our seatbelts and we landed in Port Angeles. During the long flight from Italy I had tried to ignore the vampire next to my seat but it was impossible and upon seeing the rest of the Cullens looking all pristine and formal, even though it was almost 2am, while thanking her me for saving Edward something snapped inside me.

Esme walked up to hug me and the little devil on my shoulder kicked the little angel away taking control over my mouth. I took a step back avoiding her hug.

"Thank me? You want to thank me? That idiot tried to pull a Romeo and I had to get my ass on the line and you want to thank me? What's the matter with you people? The moment things get rough you run with your tails between your legs and you leave not caring about the danger you're leaving me in and to top it all he pulls a childish stint like that and you thank me?"

I took some steps away my head suddenly clearing of the haze I've been living in.

"I thought I knew you. I thought I loved you but... I don't care anymore. You were right Rosalie, our worlds should never be mixed. Fix the Victoria mess and stay the hell away from me"

I turned around and walked away opting to take a taxi then let the Cullens drive me. I didn't look back as the taxi drove fast.

When I got home Charlie was sitting at the table drinking coffee, looking through a notebook looking seriously pissed. To my extreme surprise he hugged me.

"Please tell me you're done with him now"

"I am"

"good. get to bed, you look like a walking corpse"

I nodded, yawned and promptly fell asleep on my bed completely dressed. I never saw Charlie making himself comfortable on my old rocking chair cuddling his trusty rifle. I also never saw Edward climbing inside the room only to back out the moment said rocking chair creaked under Charlie's weight as he shifted position. next morning I woke up to find Charlie cooking breakfast. Eggs, bacon and toast.

"breakfast of the champions I see"

"when was the last time you ate Bells? Besides, we're celebrating"

"celebrating what?"

"those"

he motioned to four large envelopes and a smaller one. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat that ate a whole flock of canaries. Arizona state, Washington State, Miami U and Yale.

"Acceptance letters? I haven't even graduated highschool yet!"

"I spoke with your advisor when I got you off yesterday. You have the credits to graduate early"

"And Yale? I only applied to Arizona, Washington and Miami to be close to you and mom"

"I called in a favor. You can start early at Yale, use the extra time to either figure out what you want to do or start early"

I shook my head overwhelmed

"what about money? tuition fees?"

"do you wanna do it Bells? yay or nay?"

I nodded my head excited at the prospect. Charlie smiled at me, finished his breakfast and said something about showering but I wasn't listening. My mind was running responsibilities and actions. School could be over but I still had Victoria chasing after me, not to mention the Volturi would eventually come for me, probably killing everyone in town once they find out I'm still human.

Honestly though... Do I even care? I mean I know no one told me that getting involved with Edward would end badly and the James thing proved it out and now there's a crazed Victoria after me but... it wasn't supposed to be this way.

The whole Volturi deal is solely Edward's fault, he wanted to commit suicide when he found out that I was dead, he could light a fire in his back yard and jump in. Why go to the Volturi and out me (and his family) that they broke the law? Not to mention that he read James' mind. Shouldn't he have realized how importance he and Victoria were to each other? Can I leave and let the Cullens and the wolf pack deal with it? As I washed the breakfast dishes absently the answer was clear.

Yes.

Charlie came back downstairs dressed in his uniform. I bit my lip.

"Can you drop me off at Jake's? I hurt him badly when I left with Alice and I'm pretty sure it will go better if we're together"

I drawled my mine drawing up an image of Edward camping out on the road to la push. as if reading my mind Charlie nodded.

"Give me a moment to change clothes 'k? I stink of airplane"

I stripped off my clothes and changed quickly in jeans and a white top with a pair of comfortable red boots. For once my eyes had no bags underneath them and while Charlie drove us to la push I pulled my unruly bedhair into a french braid.

"need me to wait?"

I was jolted off my thoughts as Charlie pulled over on the beach where I could see Jake kicking a ball with Embry and Quil. I steeled my nerves and got out of the car.

"No, I've got it"


	2. Goodbyes and Welcomes

Chapter 2: Goodbyes & Welcomes

I trailed on the beach towards Jake. I guess he heard me and stopped playing. Embry shot me a harsh glare. I ignored him and sent a smile at Quil who was looking much calmer.

"Hi"

Jake ignored me, naturally.

"Can we talk, please?"

No response. I shuffled my feet in the sand

"okay, fine. I'll talk then! When I left with Alice the other day, I didn't choose her over you."

Jake huffed behind me. I was facing the water as I kept talking.

"I couldn't let him die because of me Jake. I couldn't have his blood on my hands. I would feel guilty for the rest of my life"

"he doesn't have blood"

I heard him mutter and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry Jake"

"yeah yeah... so he's back then?"

I shrugged

"I think so, Alice told him about Victoria and I may have ordered him to take care of her and leave me alone"

"you told the bloodsucker to leave you alone?"

Quil asked surprised. I nodded

"when you got me out of the water, I realized I couldn't keep doing this. I had decided to move on and was going to tell you but then we saw the car"

Jake's face split into two with a smile. oh oh...

"not so fast buddy"

"you don't like me like that, do you?"

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Jake"

he shook his head.

"wow"

"that's not all"

"there's more?"

Jake plopped on the sand. I mimicked him and looked questionably as Embry and Quil sat down with us.

"I'm graduating early and start college early. I discussed it with Charlie already. the only hindrance is Victoria"

"no, its not bells. You'll be safe away from here bells"

"I can't leave you guys to deal with her, she's crazy and dangerous"

"yes you can"

Quil butted in. I bit my lip.

"are you sure guys? Because if you need me, I'm here. Just call me"

"sure, sure"

"shouldn't you all be at school? It's 10am"

all three broke into laughter, I rolled my eyes. Soon Quil and Embry left and Jake I spent the day together, we even made mud pies! a little after 4 Charlie came by for an early dinner and after pizza he and Billy began howling at the TV while Jake showed me something he had been working on. a chain bracelet with a wooden wolf connecting in the middle, something like the puma necklace but with a russet colored wooden wolf instead. I fingered it gently

"Jake this is beautiful"

I breathed. he smiled broadly.

"Glad you like it, because it's yours"

"Mine?"

"I made it when you left. Pixiecut said she couldn't see you near me"

he pulled a sculpting knife and prickled his skin. he let some drops of his blood fall inside and all around the wooden wolf and knelt in front of me. I raised an eyebrow.

"it's for your leg. better keep it out of sight"

he waggled his eyebrows. I raised my leg and he fastened the anklet around my left ankle. then I hugged him close.

"thank you, for everything"

after a heartfelt goodbye Charlie and I returned home where we packed me up and after kissing Charlie on both cheeks I boarded the plane. Charlie couldn't join me unfortunately as it would raise too many questions. It was a red eyed one that sent me asleep in minutes with only one thought running in my head, 'Too bad I never bothered making friends in Forks, frankly only Mike and Angela were my friends. I'll miss them now'.

The plane landed in New Haven, Connecticut a little after the sun rose and cast everything in a beautiful glow I hadn't realized how much I missed. I felt lighter, my step having a certain spring I had lost the day I moved in at Forks.

After picking my luggage, I hailed a taxi and sat back to enjoy the scenery. Soon we were passing the 'Welcome to Yale' sign and I was standing in the middle of campus feeling just a bit out of place with my baby blue suitcases and black duffel bags. I pulled open my book bag and got out the map of the campus that had come along with the acceptance letter. it was fairly easy to read so soon I found myself at my new dorm room and I knocked on the open door. Inside were a rather large sitting room and two closed doors on the sides.

A girl with purple clothes and purple streaks on her hair looked up from her position on the sofa.

"Hi, I'm Bella, the new roommate"

"Bella?"

"Well, Isabella originally, but..."

"Middle of the semester, where are you from?"

"Phoenix"

I replied, unconsciously concealing my stay in Forks.

"nice to meet you Bella. I'm Margaret but please call me Magenta"

I looked from her purple socks to the purple streaks on her head.

"got it"

she got up and we shook hands. then she motioned me to the door on the right. on its left, were two small tags with the initials I.M.S. and M.H.

"this is my room, if you're I.M.S. then its yours too"

I nodded smiling and hauled by bags in taking a look around. the room was painted a bright yellow with a horizontal white line in its middle. half of the room was decorated with posters and printouts of various paintings and movie snapshots. two queen sized beds and twp wooden desks in light color completed a very pleasant image. on Magenta's desk were a laptop and various camera equipment. my mind flashed back to James holding a camera on me in the ballet studio and I had to shake my head to clear it.

"are you a film major?"

"minor. Political science major"

"nice!"

"you?"

I bit my lip

"English major and psychology minor"

Magenta smiled friendly.

"need help unpacking?"

"sure"

together we worked quickly talking about the college, campus, lessons and professors. I wondered how could Charlie set everything up for me so quickly. all my clothes went in the closet, thankfully weather in New England is not nearly as cold as in forks, books were spread on the shelves behind the desk and some photos and mementos were spread around.

my last thoughts before I fell asleep were how long would I be able to go on here before the Volturi found me and where the hell was Renee?


	3. Hello family

Chapter 3: Hello family

I woke up to Magenta picking yet another purple outfit.

"how many purple clothes do you own?"

I muttered rubbing the sleep off my eyes. she laughed

"Purple is a protection color. Didn't you know?"

"Nope I didn't"

"Are you coming for breakfast?

"Sure, just give me five minutes"

True to my word five minutes later I was dressed in a denim skirt, and a simple top with a silver headband on and silver flats. I smiled at Magenta who rolled her eyes on me.

"Shall we?"

We left the room and headed to the ground floor at our building's cafeteria for breakfast before heading to our only common class. Business.

the amphitheatre which was far smaller than I expected, just barely big enough to accommodate twenty or maybe thirty people. I followed Magenta on the first row of seats. the professor was a man around Charlie's age with light brown hair and a beard. the tag on his podium read 'Nathan Lloyd'

"that's the professor?"

"cute huh?"

I choked back laughter as the man launched into his lesson with a passion to be admired. I took notes diligently as most of the class did, all in all it was a nice lesson and Mr. Lloyd seemed attentive. at some point I was throwing my hair over my shoulder when, in true Bella fashion, it seemed to wrap itself around an object on the table behind me and pull it with it, along with the hand that held it.

"ow"

I swirled around quickly to see a young blond man whose fingers were tangled in the wild curly mane I like to call hair along with a ballcup pen. I blushed hard as he untangled us

"I'm so sorry"

he said and I blushed harder

"my fault, I'm a complete klutz, I should know better than move my hair around like that"

he chuckled faintly as the room slowly emptied.

"I'm Roger"

"Bella, nice to meet you"

"Very nice to meet you"

"Can I have my hand back?"

I joked pulling my hand back and we walked slowly out of the now empty classroom.

"Is there somewhere you have to be?"

"I was going to take a walk around campus, actually"

"can I join you?"

"erm, sure"

we gave me a flashing smile and for a moment I seriously hoped I'm not going to have another Forks situation on my hands! We went for a walk around the campus and in three hours and a cup of coffee later I found out he has a younger sister that annoys him to death and he's a business major. In the end he walked me back to my dorm, where we separated with a simple goodbye.

In the common room Magenta was typing away on her laptop doing homework and smiled brightly when I walked in.

"hey! how was the first day?"

"exhilarating."

I replied honestly and after getting a soda I joined her on the sofa to work on my own homework as we chatted.

The first week of college went by fast and soon was Saturday morning. I read our mail and got ready to visit my grandparents while Magenta was whistling as she packed a couple large linen bags filled to the brick with dirty laundry, I helped her tow her bags to the bus stop and headed to the front gate to wait for the taxi I had called.

Instead a silver, two seater car pulled in front of me with roger in the driver's seat.

"hey there"

"hi. roger right?"

the blond driver nodded.

"Exactly. Are you waiting for someone?"

"A taxi"

"Where to?"

"upside Hartford, I'm going to surprise my grandfather at work"

"mind if I wait with you?"

"not at all. How are you?"

"I'm very well. a little busy but that's all"

he chuckled.

"I didn't see you in class all week, must have been some business"

I hinted smiling. He looked like Laurent face to face with the wolves for a moment but shook it off and was about to answer but my taxi arrived so I bid him goodbye and headed to Hartford.

About twenty minutes, and a decision to find a car since the taxi fare was ridiculously expensive, later we arrived in the desired destination. I opened the door to a large building and walked to the young receptionist behind the large desk.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I would like to see Christopher Swan please"

"do you have an appointment?"

she pulled open a large book to see.

"no, he's my grandfather"

"oh! go right up then. his office is on the tenth floor"

"thank you"

I smiled and headed to the far wall where a row of elevators were and took one that headed directly to the last floor. when the doors opened I found myself in a large spacious floor plan that was adorned in wood. An older woman sat behind a big desk and looked at me questionably over her devil-rimmed glasses.

"do you need something?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Swan"

"what time is your appointment?"

"I don't have one"

"that's too bad. please leave"

I took a step back stung. then I shook my head and looked around the room seeing there was a large set of French doors to the side. I walked towards them ignoring the she-devil on the desk.

I knocked lightly

"Marjorie I told you I'm busy"

a male voice rang from inside. The she-devil jumped up but I was quicker and slid the doors open.

"Should I go then?"

"What? Bella!"

Grandpa stood fast and came to hug me. behind me the she-devil jumped in the room sputtering how I came in on my own and she was unable to stop me but grandpa stopped her and send her off. I couldn't help but sending her an angelic smile as she slid the doors closed.

"Did I know you were coming?"

"only if you're psychic. I decided it this morning and thought I'd surprise you. if you're busy though I can go"

"nonsense"

we sat at the dark green leather sofas side by side. Christopher, my grandfather, is a tall man with wide chest and broad shoulders, perfect for crying in. his short graying hair was combed backwards letting his face open and the growing mustache on his face completed the intellectual image perfectly. he looks like a more brushed, older version of Charlie actually.

"how are you? do you like college?"

"I'm very well grandpa and yes I do like it very much"

I wasn't allowed to call him by his first name either but I found that I didn't mind. we spoke about our memories of Yale and how its changed when my stomach growled. loudly.

"what do you say we stop by the club for lunch and then surprise your grandmother?"

I smiled.

"I'd like that very much"

After a quick lunch at the prestigious and very hard to get into golf club grandpa is a member of, we gathered grandma, returned to Yale where I was given a prime tour, had dinner and then returned to their large house in Hartford, only an hour away from new haven.

"Grandpa, that art gallery was amazing. Thank you."

"Yale has one of the finest collections of British art in the world. Oh, I spent a lot of time in that gallery as a young man."

"I'll say you did."

"What was that 'I'll say you did'?"

"I just remember that that gallery was one of your grandfather's favorite places to bring the ladies"

I choked on my ice cream, at the mental image.

"It's where you took me on our first date."

"So, grandpa liked to impress 'em with the paintings"

"He was a master of the frown, step back, wrinkle and sigh."

"The what?"

"Frown, Step back, Wrinkle and sigh"

Grandma explained while mimicking her words. Grandpa looked comically shocked

"I did no such thing."

"And then he'd talk about the paintings he had seen in Paris and the colors of Titian, and by the end of the date, you thought he was the most brilliant man in the entire world."

"Using Titian to score. I'm appalled"

I joked.

"You shouldn't tell her this Helen, she'll think I was some kind of lothario."

"Well, you were."

"I was just a young single man who wanted to experience life"

she laughed and turned to me

"Don't ever fall for that line"

"I promise"

I joked and shook my head at them. Who are they and what did they do to the serious, uptight, rarely smiling grandparents I grew up to know?

"You know, Helen, you weren't such an innocent little doe lost in the woods yourself"

Grandpa turned on grandma as we made ourselves comfortable in their uncomfortable living room.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'll have you know, I was happily involved in a very serious relationship when your grandmother decided she simply had to have me"

grandpa told me smiling

"really?"

I asked grandma Helen whose eyes were sparkling

"I was engaged to another woman and Helen showed up at my fraternity party in that blue dress, I had no choice"

"I can't believe you remember the dress."

I felt my eyes widen

"wow grandma"

I'm never wearing blue again!

"Remember our bench?"

"our bench?"

I parroted. Helen laughed her eyes slightly watery and she explained.

"The place where your grandfather proposed"

"Really? that's very romantic"

"We were going to meet my girlfriends who were going to drive me back to school"

"And she was angry with me"

"Because you wouldn't commit to plans for the holidays"

"Because I was going to invite you to the house to meet my parents after I proposed."

"Which I didn't know because you gave me no indication whatsoever"

"Anyway, you had just finished calling me a spineless jellyfish"

"And you got very annoyed, reached in your pocket, pulled out a box and said, 'Here.'"

"And you opened the box, showed no emotion, slammed it close and said, 'Fine'"

"Yes, I did."

"That's so sweet"

I deadpanned when my phone rang. I walked away to the hall to answer it.

"hello"

"hey Bella"

"mom! where have you been? I've been calling you all week"

"I was busy, how are you?"

Renée was strangely cold and the hair on the bad of my neck stood up

"I'm good, I missed you mom"

"you should have come here then, instead of college"

"what's that supposed to mean?"

I took a step back.

"if you were unhappy Bella, you could have come to me. you wanted to be an adult and go to college, fine"

her voice was cold and unwavering. I felt a cold patch covering me and I replied just as coldly

"I see. I'm sorry to interrupt you then Renee. Call me when you grow up"

I hanged up the phone feeling strangely betrayed with tears slowly sliding down my cheeks.

"is everything alright?"

I turned to see grandma looking at me concerned. I nodded as convincingly as I could.

"yeah, everything's alright"

Sunday night, just shy of midnight, they drove me back to college. Opening the door I saw an envelope on the floor. Small with my name printed neatly on the front and a small card inside.

"what is this?"

I was about to open it when the phone rang.


	4. A Skull tapping

Chapter 4: A Skull tapping

"Hello"

I stifled a yawn as I answered the phone.

"Isabella Swan?"

"yes"

"The astro club, 4 minutes"

"who is this?"

"2 minutes"

the sickly sweet yet professional voice commanded and the line went dead. I stood watching the phone in my hand for a moment. The astronomy club was in the other end of the campus. my eyes fell on Magenta's bike.

"sorry M"

I mounted the bike refusing to feel weird being on a bike with a minI dress and high heels and pedaled as fast as I could do the physics building and the astronomy tower. the planetary system was hanging from the ceiling and a cell phone was ringing on planet earth. I answered it

"yes?"

"window sill"

the line went dead again. I saw a glass of water on the windowsill with a note saying 'drink me' next to it.

"strange, stranger"

I felt like Alice in wonderland as I gulped the drink with one large sip grimacing when my taste buds informed me it was vodka and it hit me. Hard. I noticed a strange symbol like a Skull or something on the bottom of the glass before I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes what felt like moments later I was in a confined small space. I pushed my way through panicking and the top half opened. I sat up fast flinching when I saw I was in a coffin. I jumped out of it and saw about 6 more coffins around mine and young men coming off of those.

"you're a girl"

a brunette guy noted stupidly.

"I'm also anatomically correct"

I snapped at him causing someone behind me to snicker. one coffin remained closed and everyone gathered around it the same moment it suddenly opened and Roger sat up quickly.

"where can I get some more of that shit?"

Everyone around us erupted in laughter. I admit I laughed too.

"hey, what are you doing here?"

roger said smiling. I shrugged

"no idea, got a phone call, drank some vodka and here I am"

"strange. The Skulls don't recruit women"

"the who?"

I light snapped open above us and all seven people turned to it. A figure in a long red coat and hood stood there looking like a red monk.

"Congratulations Skulls"

"On your rebirth"

"A Skull above any other"

two more lights turned on, each with a monk in front of it.

"say it"

all three commanded

"A Skull above any other"

the six guys around me spoke. I kept my mouth shut

"You too miss Swan"

"A Skull above any other"

I said along with everyone else.

"No outsides shall ever know the work of the order or the composition of its membership"

said Monk#1

"Before you can enter our world and begin your year, our council has a small task for you to compete. You might call it a test. "

said Monk#2. his voice was familiar, too familiar

"Grandpa?"

I whispered but the Monk gave no indication he heard me, let alone if I was right

"The university's secret societies have been playing a little game for over 200 years. Mascots. We steal theirs, they try and steal ours. We have one left for a complete set"

monk#3 continued.

"As Snake and Skeleton Society. Their mascot, a python"

monk#2 continued and monk#1 finished

"A snake without scales, shows its veins. You have until dawn"

all lights turned off then. I yawned and checked my watch

"its 2.30 am"

"where the heck even is Snake and Skeleton?"

the brunette guy who was so apprehensive of my sex earlier asked. roger looked at him like he was an idiot

"the big building next to Harkness tower. you never saw the huge ass snake on the iron fence?"

brunette guy at least had the decency to look ashamed as everyone around us snickered.

"are we seriously going to break into a building to steal a snake?"

I asked disbelieving. a short athletic guy with a buzzcut growled.

"if you're afraid to get that dress dirty girlie we can always leave you here"

"listen buddy, I don't wanna be here anymore that you want me here. However if you have a problem with that take it to the red monks upstairs."

I growled in response.

"That's enough! yes, she's a girl but she is tapped. You don't have to like it Barry but you'll deal with it"

a tall guy stepped in and then a plan was devised. we were on the shore of a large lake and we'd run back the campus and break into the society's building. if we were caught I'd flirt with whomever caught us while the others would steal the snake.

so we did. about an hour later we had made it to campus, scaled the fence, (who knew peep toe stiletto heels actually improve balance when you scale something?) and were in front of a large moat around the building.

"a moat without a drawbridge? these are some strange people"

Roger exclaimed

"coffins and dungeons and moats"

I muttered suddenly remembering Edward's mocking tone of my reaction upon seeing their house in Forks. Roger raised an eyebrow and I shook my head.

"well gentlemen and lady what are we waiting for?"

rude brunette guy made a run for it and jumped over the moat slamming to the locked door.

"its locked"

he called out. Smirking I pulled the bobby pin that held my hair in place and called out to him

"want a bobby pin?"

I threw my whole purse at him and he unlocked the door easily. When he opened it, the leader guy from earlier copied him and jumped over the moat. About half an hour later the two were back holding a large weather vane in the shape of a snake and my red purse.

"thanks"

the rude guy said handing the purse back and I slinger it over my body. we were back at the lakeshore a few minutes before the sun rose. we placed the mascot there and a phone rang dismissing everyone. all seven of us walked slowly back to the residential buildings and said goodbye. I drugged my body to bed and fell asleep immediately.


	5. A branding and a command

Chapter 5: A branding and a command

I woke up at noon due to the smell of a burger being passed under my nose. Magenta was sitting on my desk looking concerned

"Morning"

"morning"

I replied sitting up and drinking water from the bottle she handed over.

"what happened to you? You missed class today"

"I went to bed at six am"

"did it have anything to do with this?"

she handed a sleek black velvet box at me. I took a bite of my burger and opened it. inside was a beautiful diamond necklace and a note. The note was small, had the same image of a skull as the shot glass and said '8 o'clock' I gulped and shook my head.

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"try me"

I thought about it for a moment before her worried expression won me over

"Do you swear that this will never leave this room?"

"I swear"

I handed her the open box

"The Skulls? You're tapped by the Skulls?"

she shrieked and I glared.

"what are the Skulls?"

"Have you heart of fraternities and sororities? The Greek system?"

I nodded taking another bite of my burger.

"The Ivys and the Skulls, they're secret societies. You're in them for life. Skulls take men only and Ivys women"

"What do the Skulls want with me?"

"Beats me, if they want you, there's good reason for it. Was your father one or are you super rich or something?"

"None of the above, as far as I know"

Magenta shrugged and opened her books to study. I touched the note again trying and failing to remember the familiar voice from the previous night. About an hour later I gave up, showered, got dressed and joined Magenta in studying. A few minutes before 8 I left to go to what Magenta had said was the Skull tower. the other 6 guys were there already.

"hey guys"

a chorus of 'hey' welcomed me. Exactly on 8 o'clock on the dot the large door opened and a series of lights guided us to a basement and through a door to an even deeper basement until we reached a large stone grey room. There were cameras on the ceiling and the word 'WAR' was hanging from the far wall. A man with gray hair stood under a spot light in front of the wall.

"I am Professor Lloyd and on behalf of the council, welcome. In any fellowship, you need someone you can trust. Someone to be there. always and for anything. A soul mate. my soul mate is Christopher Swan, class of '72"

he finished pointing behind us. I turned around to look at my grandfather who was standing tall and serious.

"Gentlemen and Lady, you've been arranged in pairs. Soul mates. Each soul mate was chosen to complement the other and to accept responsibility for the other"

he ended by looking at me and roger who stood right next to me. no wonder he didn't shut up about him the other day.

A man around dad's age handed boxes to everyone and we opened them. Inside was a watch, identical to granddad's, identical to dad's. I chuckled.

"our membership, like life, has its pleasures, its hardships, and sometimes its pain. but unlike life, the connection between you is eternal. let this seal the bond between you"

Professor said as two men brought in a grill with seven iron branding prods on it. I gulped and blinked.

"be silent as you endure"

The two men walked to all pledges and branded us on the left wrist with the skull symbol. I felt like cattle as I held my breath trying to remain silent. then we covered the burnt flesh with our watches, the cool metal taking the pain away instantly.

"with the council as your witnesses, you have now become soul mates. and now, the rules. read your rulebook. there is a rule for every possible situation. guard the key to our entry and your rulebook as you would guard your own lives. most important, remember. Our rules supersede those of the outside world. A Skull above any other"

grandpa said and applause filled the room. he walked up and in a rare moment of affection he hugged me tightly

"welcome home Isabella"

"its good to be home"

The next few weeks flew by like the wind and before I knew it was time for a small break before finals. Magenta, who was graduating, was running around like crazy when I was summoned to the prestigious gentlemen's club, called the Hartford Club, by my grandfather along with Roger to be given a task.

"Clear out the Ivys"


	6. Plans, meetings and dates

Chapter 6: Plans, meetings and dates

To do that Roger and I made a plan together. He would approach the Ivys leader and I would corner Magenta for clues and gossip and try to enter the Society.

"What do you know about the Ivys?"

"My previous roommate was one of them and she died a few weeks before you came"

"oh my god, how?"

"fell to her death"

I shivered. Great, more people will want to kill me soon. Reminded of people that want to kill me, I pulled the cute little black phone with the Ivy inscription in the back I had received that morning in a wooden chest, and whipped a text to Jake asking how things are going with Victoria.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

We were in class when a deep voice startled me from behind. I turned to see roger smiling

"No"

"You're good you know that? No, is the correct answer. So, dinner will be at 8:00"

he walked away leaving me with my mouth open

"that was shameful"

Magenta, who like everyone else thought I didn't know Roger, whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes nodding.

"tell me about it"

I replied and turned my attention back to the lesson. later that day I was walking back to dorm when the new phone in my bag beeped with a new text

"turn left"

I looked around me. a few people held their phones in their hands but no one was looking at me.

"who is this?"

I replied back, feeling as if I were in a Gossip Girl episode.

"come find out"

came the reply so I decided to follow along. if Victoria came and found me, no need to be the reason more people are dead. I got a few more texts and found myself to a secluded fountain by Harkness tower that was almost empty. only a girl looking a bit older than me was sitting on one of the steps. she looked up as i approached and smiled a shark like smile. I held up the Ivy phone.

"Is this from you?"

"Keep it. I'm Azalea, we're in Business class together"

she kept smiling. Gotcha!

"Right. Look, Azalea, I'm not really sure what this is all about"

"It's not easy, is it?"

"what?"

"being alone in a new environment, specially so young"

I sat down on the top step

"no, it's not. but it's not a hindrance either"

she chuckled.

"I was alone when I first got here. The Ivy's helped redefine family for me. they gave me back the security blanket I missed"

"No offence, but I don't need a security blanket nor to redefine family"

"No, you don't. But let's say you do well here and graduate, even with honors if your transcripts are anything to go by but what next? You'll owe thousands of dollars in students bills and loans and be stuck in some dead-end job you're tied to because you can't afford to take a risk"

I felt a small smile grace my lips

"you don't know me azalea. First of all how did you get my transcripts and secondly, don't lie. I know what my transcripts say and I know how the financial stuff is handled, and we both know there's not a breath of it on my transcripts. I'm sorry but you're barking up the wrong tree. enjoy your afternoon"

I placed the phone down gently and stood up to walk away knowing I had piqued her interest when her voice stopped me.

"Do you still dream of them? Those vicious red eyes following you everywhere? I know I did until the Ivys showed me how to fight back. We can show you how to fight back as well"

I froze for a moment and then resumed my steps without looking back. I leaned against a tree once i was out of sight and sent another text to Jake

'call me. I need to know what's up over there'

On the other side of the city, far away from the campus, in a pretty large house, four people sat in the kitchen preparing dinner together and talking about their days.

"It's official. Alexis Baldwin's death has been ruled an accident. the investigation is being dropped. maybe now we can all find some closure"

Berkley dean, Katherine Lloyd announced and roger snorted in his water glass and muttered

"yeah right"

his father Nathan Lloyd chuckled but didn't comment, opting to play with his watch. the daughter, Kimberly, rubbed at the sore skin of her back and her mother slapped her hands away, rubbing some cream on the fresh tattoo.

"did anyone talk to her, yet?"

Katherine asked. Nathan shook his head

"Charlie called me to keep an eye on her since the initiation but I only have her in one class"

"She's my soul mate dad. I'm keeping an eye on her and I'm taking her to dinner tonight"

Kimberly butted in

"try not to fuck and dump her. she's going to be my sister too."

Nathan rolled his eyes at his daughter's exuberance over her Ivy status (little did she know) and looked pointedly at his wife

"I hope you know what you're doing Kat. If she gets hurt Charlie and Chris are going to have my head on a silver platter"

Katherine Lloyd nodded untimely. she didn't wish to hurt the young girl either but if her information was accurate they needed Isabella swan to help clean their messes.

"So it was either a night out with you or another fantastic dinner with my Norman Rockwell family."

I chuckled. Roger and I were taking a walk after dinner in a small sea side restaurant in new haven. it was kind of chilly and was thankful I had thought to put on a jacket over my dress

"Must be nice to be around your parents so much"

"Uh, if by "nice" you mean 'suffocating', then, yeah, totally."

"To be honest, mine divorced when I was a baby so I have very little memories of them being in the same room"

"I'm sorry."

"it's alright. Like i said I don't remember it at all"

"How about we talk about you?"

"what about me?"

"anything, everything"

he said and I chuckled again

"Why do you like me, Roger?"

it was his turn to chuckle

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, all the girls on campus, and you're with me, the new girl. I know we're supposed to be there for each other but I don't think dating is part of the agreement"

"That's probably exactly why I like you. You're different"

"yeah?"

"Trust me, it's refreshing."

"Refreshing? Lemonade is refreshing. Iced tea is refreshing. Having a silent mind to someone who can read thoughts is refreshing..."

I trailed as he squirmed

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that not only are you incredibly beautiful, but you're also funny and smart and sweet"

roger leaned in and i could feel myself reaching up to him. I took a step back breaking the trance we were in.

"I'm sorry, I thought you.."

"no, I'm sorry. I broke up with my ex a while ago but it only solidified in my head last week. I don't want to use you as the rebound guy"

I trailed looking down. his hand entered my personal space and grabbed mine.

"It's alright. friends?"

"friends"

we drove back to campus and I was heading to my dorm as a cold hand covered my mouth and a melodic voice said

"shhh"


	7. An Ivy initiation

Chapter 7: An Ivy initiation

a cold arm was wrapped around my waist pulling me backwards. my first urge was to scream but an equally cold hand covered my mouth and a melodic voice whispered in my ear.

"shh"

the person pulled me backwards, down some stairs and then a leather hood was placed on my head cutting off my senses. I felt my clothes being torn off but for some reason I couldn't fight back.

When my hood was pushed away I was dressed in a silk long white robe in the middle of a large room. It was large, circular, with hardwood floors and dark red walls. On the side was a window high on the wall with a circular symbol on it. Two more girls were in the same predicament as me, standing on my sides and the rest of the room was filled with people dressed in silk robes in various shades of brown.

"In hedera sorores tenetur vitam"

was spoken by everyone around us. Azalea was standing in front of us in a black hooded robe. Behind her, covering the exits were two black hooded figures with piercing red eyes.

"we have gathered here today for your initiation into the society of the Ivys. Founded ln the strength of its members, preserved by their accomplishments. repeat after me 'In hedera sorores tenetur vitam'"

the girls next to me complied easily. Personally I was too busy trying to figure out what's going on and be comforted by the wooden wolf digging on my skin to repeat Latin phrases I didn't understand.

"In hedera sorores tenetur vitam"

"Work together to accomplish more. These words may not mean much to you now...but believe me, to an Ivy... they mean everything. No longer will you be alone in the world. From this room, we have spawned senators, governors, CEOs. Thanks to each other, they have managed to break down social barriers. All women. All Ivys. And you... You have been called upon to continue this tradition. Do you accept this honor?"

silence

"So meek. Has the world you in its grip already? Answer."

"I accept."

The redhead on my left said quickly.

"I accept."

the blond on my right parroted. I rolled my eyes to myself and prayed I'd live to see the light of day.

"I accept"

Azalea smiled relieved. On her left a blond girl with blue eyes smiled happily at me.

"Kneel before your new family"

we complied.

"All matters are dealt with within these walls. Outside this room, we are not even a rumor. We are a whisper. You will obey your older sisters. Do not question them. Trust is everything. And if you should feel pain... ...we all bleed. And when you succeed... we all succeed. And believe me...you will succeed."

"In hedera sorores tenetur vitam"

everyone said at the same time. A figure in a darker green robe stood before us holding a parchment with a printed text. The girls next to me and I started reading out loud together.

"l solemnly swear... to hold the bonds of the Ivy Girls higher than all others"

the person with the parchment walked away and was replaced with another one holding a goblet with a liquid in. he pinched everyone's finger and let a drop of blood drop in the goblet along with whatever else was in there as well. He prickled our fingers and added our blood as well. my stomach churned. The two vampires at the very back of the room locked eyes with the goblet.

"The power of the Ivy is transcendent. Drink and join your new family"

"What is it?"

the redhead asked.

"Trust in the solidarity of your sisters"

yeah... right.

"In hedera sorores tenetur vitam"

Everyone said again as we took each a sip of the goblet. Everything slowly started to blur as whatever it was we drank made its way into our bloodstream. the room started to spin and I could barely focus as the blond girl helped me stand. a table materialized to the side.

"Undress and lay face down"

my hands followed the order through before my brain could process the command or even feel shock or same at my nudeness underneath the robe. I kneeled in front of the table and laid my body down. Azalea took my wrists and tied them together with something that seemed to be a plastic rope with Ivy leaves.

"This bond unites us as women... and binds us as family. Repeat."

she said gently but firmly

"This bond...unites us as people...and binds us as family"

I said as a whirring sound was registered and a pair of cold hands pushed me down and pain started shooting on my lower back. I bit back the painful moan choosing to look in a azaleas face.

"The Ivys are a family. We share everything. Our love...our hate...our pain. Everything. Welcome to the Ivys."

the sound was over and so was the pain. my wrists were untied and someone was helping me stand. a darker silk green robe was slowly put on me and my wrists were tied again. I was lifted by a pair of cold arms.

"who are you?"

I whispered as I was disposed on my bed. I never got a reply as magenta's snoring lulled me to sleep.

Next day, I woke up late thanks to my alarm clock. MY head hurt, my back hurt, and it was cloudy outside. I drugged myself out of bed and checked my back on the mirror to see that now I had a tattoo of an Ivy low on my back. no wonder it hurts. I rubbed my eyes and got dressed quickly and after taking two aspirins I ran to class. Magenta was nowhere to be seen.

thankfully all the classes passed by fast and before I knew it, it was early afternoon. I was headed to the library to catch up on some reading when I saw the blond girl from the initiation the night before lounging against the big doors.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly"

"Bella"

"I know. Azalea and I are going shopping, you should come"

she reminded me of another Alice, only taller and blond. and human.

"I have a lot of studying."

"that's okay, we won't be late"

she insisted and started steering me the other way to the front gate. Great!

"hey about last night, who were the people in the back?"

"you mean-"

"Hi girls"

azalea stepped in front of us and my companion immediately shut up.

"how are you today Bella"

"never better"

"not too tired from last night?"

I shook my head giving my best innocent expression.

"shall we?"

she motioned to a red convertible, and Kimberly jumped in the back.

"don't ask questions that will lead to your death miss Bella"

azalea stage whispered. I looked down at her

"if you want me dead, you should stand in line. there are far more capable people before you, azalea"

we were locked in a stare down for a few moments before she gave me a cat-like smile and we got in the car. we headed to a large shopping mall and for the next three hours we shopped, had dinner, hit the movies and unfortunately the hair salon and spa. by the time we made it back to the dorm I was exhausted and fell asleep.

I never heard my cell phone chirp with a new text message.


	8. Bella vs Azalea

Chapter 8: Bella vs Azalea

next day I found two post-its on the mirror. one was from Jake with the message 'call me' and the other one was from the main administration office saying that Dean Lloud wanted to see me.

Dean Lloyd is the Dean of the Berkeley College in Yale, my college, and, if the last name is anything to go by, she's also Roger's mother.

On my way to the administrations building I called Jake

"mmhmm"

"morning to you too handsome"

"mmmmghm"

"jake, wake up"

"mmmghggm"

"I made out with Victoria last night and I'm becoming a lesbian"

"WHAT?"

I chuckled

"That woke you up"

"You're evil"

"you should see me with tail and horns"

"har har"

"what's up Jake?"

"we almost got her bells"

"almost?"

"those bloodsuckers got involved and she disappeared in the commotion"

he growled. I rolled my eyes, trust Edward to mess it up!

"are you going to go after her again?"

"of course we will. just so you know though I think she knows you're not here anymore. she was sniffing your house when we grabbed her"

"I thought you can't patrol forks with the Cullens there"

"technically we can't but since Billy was with Charlie..."

"you got a loophole"

"exactly. how's college life treating you?"

he changed the subject easily

"very well. I'm loving my classes, got in line for an amazing internship for the summer, got involved with a secret society and managed to find vampires"

"you've been there less than a month, how did you manage all that?"

I laughed

"I honestly don't know"

"are you gonna be okay bells?"

"yeah, no one hurt me so far"

I joked and we said goodbye. I smoothed down my skirt and entered the administrations building. the secretary's desk was empty so I knocked on the light wooden door. A woman in her mid forties looked up and her eyes sparkled.

"miss Swan?"

"exactly, are you dean Lloyd?"

"I am, please come inside"

I sat down on the comfortable red leather armchair.

"how are you finding your classes? too difficult?"

"no, not at all. I admit I'm a little behind but nothing that won't be fixed with a few all-nighters"

"It's good to hear that"

she fell silent for a while.

"the reason I invited you here, Isabella, is because I would like to get to know you. I mean I know your grandmother and you're in the same clubs as my daughter but I don't know you."

I tilted my head to the side

"daughter?"

"Kimberly"

she rubbed unconsciously a thin silver ring on her right index finger that was in the shape of leaves. Azalea wears the same, my eyes widened and she nodded silently.

"Kimberly seems like a very nice girl ma'am. you did a great job with her and roger"

I said politely and she chuckled. I bit my lip decided to jump the shark

"ma'am? was Alexis' death an accident? or did she become dessert?"

Katherine Lloyd's eyes snapped to mine, all signs of mirth now gone.

"it was an... accident. You should be more careful with your questions though"

I chuckled humorlessly

"like I told Azalea there is a long line of people out to get me, ma'am. A college society isn't exactly at the top of the list"

she smiled

"still. keep your eyes open, you never know what you will see will save you"

the message was clear and I nodded silently wondering if my life would have been any better if I had never left Phoenix. The next day, while I was at a study session at the Ivy house with Kimberly, I got a text from Jake. Victoria was dead but Charlie was in the hospital.

An animal attack.

my heart stopped for a moment as my phone slipped from my hands. Kimberly knelt next to me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"my dad, he's at the hospital"

A plan devised itself in my mind. I pulled out my cell phone and send a text to roger

'death of the Ivys. tonight'

I sent Kimberly to fetch Azalea for me as my mind went over the discussion I had with granddad last month.

_FLASHBACK_

"Bella, you're not here by accident. You were handpicked to clean up the Ivys. Listen to me. You have no idea how big this is. You can't out a billion-dollar secret organization with a phone call. They'll do anything they can to cover it up. Blood will be shed."

"Blood has been shed."

Charlie's face swam in my memory followed closely by Alexis'. the girl that trued to out the Ivys last semester and died.

"More blood."

"I can't believe you used me grandpa. All of you. Was charlie in on it too?"

he shook his head

"no. you're woman Bella. the Skull council wants more from you that the rest of the Skulls. they appointed this task to you. Remember, in order to clean an Ivy you only have to take off the bad seed"

"Grandpa"

"you're strong. you've met vampires before... you know what you have to do"

_End Flashback_

I called my dorm knowing that magenta has a late class and let the phone call go to our unlimited voicemail. soon after that Azalea came in looking all pristine and mighty. I put on my best game face.

"I'm scared."

"Come here, little Bella."

"My father is dead. My sisters, the Ivys, they're all I have left"

I wept praying that my words wouldn't come true.

"Alexis was like you, Bella. We gave her everything but she turned her back on her sisters. And we had to take care of her. But we did things our way. It was an accident, and that's exactly what your own death will be if you go against me. Just another terrible accident. They can't hurt us, Bella. When you're an Ivy...you can get away with murder. Trust me. I did"

"did your friends help you?"

"I'm alone here. the others are only acting"

she smirked taking off her dark green contact lenses letting her eyes shine red. I stood up slowly

"sorry Azalea. I danced to the rhythm played by one vampire, not going to do it again"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping my enemy close, very close."

I held up the phone that had recorded our exchange and a match.

"You bitch!"

she snarled and started running after me. knowing that I can't run to save my life I jumped out of the window landing in the vast pool underneath it.

"Azalea, stop it! You've gone too far."

I heard Kimberly shouting as Azalea threw me around trying to get the phone away. Knowing that my scent goes AWOL in the water I did my best to avoid the crazed vampire behind me.

"heads up"

Roger shouted and I smelled gasoline. I dove to the bottom of the pool as he threw a match to Azalea who burned quickly and got out only when the girl in question was nothing but a pile of ashes.

"the last accident in the Ivy house"

Dean Lloyd said with finality as she took the ivy ring from the pile and tossed it at me.

"welcome aboard"

I chuckled for a moment before remembering Charlie.

"Charlie! I have to go"

Roger rubbed my arms.

"there is a private plane waiting for you, go"

I nodded and let Kimberly guide me away.


	9. When 'the end' isn't 'The End'

Chapter 9: When the end isn't The End

upon landing I was ready to jump into a taxI to get to the hospital in a scene of true deja vu when I saw an older man with graying temples leaning against a large black, sleek limousine.

"are you miss Swan?"

the man asked.

"yes, I am"

I replied confused. did Alice somehow see me? I've been wearing my anklet daily but maybe showering while wearing it wasn't such a good idea.

"mr. Lloyd employed me to be your driver for your visit"

"okay..."

Whatever, I need to get to the hospital fast.

"what's your name?"

"Harold, miss"

"call me Bella, Harold. The distance is three hours, think you make it in under an hour?"

"I'll try"

Harold nodded and soon we were entering forks gaining some serious attention and pulling into the hospital parking lot. Harold jumped out the moment he cut the engine and opened my door.

"I'm going to be here a while, you should go get some coffee"

"Alright miss Bella"

I hurried into the hospital and saw Billy in his wheelchair in front of the ICU double doors

"Billy"

he did a double take

"hi"

"how is he?"

"she roughed him up pretty well and she bit him"

I felt the blood leaving my face

"is he?"

"no, daddy leech sucked the venom out but Charlie is still in a bad place"

I sat on one of the plastic chairs to wait.

"so... how's school?"

"good, not really different than high school only I get to have roommates"

Billy and I made small talk until night fell and Jake showed up to take Billy home.

"Hey"

"hey"

I hugged him tightly.

"is anyone else hurt? what did she do?"

"she sent Charlie a voicemail to meet her in his lake house, impersonating you. he went and she jumped him, we were following him and soon we had her under control. she bit Charlie"

"Billy said Carlisle sucked the venom out"

"if he didn't we would have killed him. Lake is ours and he was already eating nearby"

"I seriously love your loopholes"

I chuckled

"who are you and where is miss clumsy?"

"she's still here. she just spruced up her looks a bit"

I joked motioning to my flower patterned mini skirt and white crocheted top paired with pink pumps and a birkin purse.

"you look exhausted Jake. go home, get some sleep"

"and you?"

"I'm not going anywhere until dad wakes up"

I bid him goodbye and slowly entered ICU. Charlie was laying on a bed, looking pale and ghostly hooked up to various machines.

"Hello Bella"

I looked over my shoulder to see Carlisle.

"he's critical, you should prepare Bella"

"he's not going to die Carlisle"

"how do you know that?"

"if he even comes close to buying the farm, you're going to change him"

Carlisle chuckled

"and why would I do that?"

I smirked and leaned in to speak into his ear

"what do you think the Volturi will do once I show them that Alice lied? I'm still human and no one in your family has even the slightest inclination to change me. You may delude yourself into thinking you're one of them but we both know they'll squash you like a bug"

I gave him an angelic smile and sat on a hard uncomfortable plastic chair next to my father's bed.

"don't you have rounds to do, doctor Cullen?"

Charlie POV

I woke up slowly, the darkness fading away in waves. I took a moment to feel my surroundings and making sure no danger was near, a habit I had for years. A soft breath told me I wasn't alone.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was in the hospital. my ribs hurt, I felt as if I had a bad hickey and a weight pushed my right arm down. Upon a closer inspection I saw that the weight was an auburn head.

"Bella?"

I whispered my voice hoarse. she murmured something I didn't quite catch and shifted turning her face towards me. I looked at her. She was slightly tanned, her hair filled with red strands from being in the sun, she looked well rested and bright and sunny. my eyes traveled her body and saw, on her lower back, a tattoo unobstructed by her clothes. on her folded arms that held my hand tightly was an Ivy ring and the Skulls watch. Dad wasn't lying, she is a Skull now.

the sliding door was opened and I closed my eyes quickly, squinting a bit to see a blond young man carrying a take out paper bag from the local patisserie in one hand and a paper tray with coffee on the other. he placed everything on the bed and turned his attention to my sleeping daughter.

"Bella?"

he called her name softly as he tickled her lightly. She moaned and sat up fast waking up.

"who-. Roger? What are you doing here?"

she stretched causing her white blouse to be lifted quite a few inches an reveal her stomach. Roger's eyes traveled to it and I resisted the urge to interrupt.

"my grandfather sent me to oversee the buying of a magazine in Seattle and I too the chance to come see you"

"thank you"

she blushed

"how is he?"

"Sleeping. the doctor said he'll wake up when he feels like it. I never realized how reassuring his snoring is you know"

Bella said softly and my heart constricted at her tone.

"you missed him"

the guy said bringing another plastic chair next to hers

"more that I ever thought possible"

Bella chuckled and roger joined her

"think he'll wake up if I pass the coffee under his nose?"

I rolled my eyes mentally. how about if you pass a well done steak and fries son? Bella chuckled again and gasped

"you brought me chocolate cakes?"

"you've been in this room for three days straight Angel. I had to do something"

"you're sweet"

"I also have a game this Sunday. will you be there?"

"only if dad wakes up"

"you're my soul mate, you have to be there"

the guy complained.

"you do realize the more you use the term the less likely it is for me to actually comply, right?"

"you know you like me"

"I must"

soul mate? I chanced a quick look at their hands and saw identical watches. I sighed internally and made a move to 'wake up'. I coughed lightly to get their attention and Bella jumped breaking their kiss, turning redder than a tomato

"DAD!"


	10. Football Bulldog

Chapter 10: Football bulldog

"why are they all so chipper? its sunday morning, they should be in bed"

Charlie moaned sleepily as we were lounging together in the hall infont of my dorm on 9am on Sunday. I chuckled

"they're excited about life, dad. it's a college thing"

"how come you're not excited about life?"

he accused and I deadpanned.

"I find nothing exciting before eleven"

it was quite funny actually. I had inherited being the early bird from him but since I started college I learned to appreciate morning snoozing! Suddenly grandma Helen and grandpa Christopher walked up to us looking every bit like the proud grandparents they are dressed in sweaters, hats and scarves all with the word 'Yale' stitched on.

"Oh, my god"

"get used to being embarrassed kiddo"

Charlie whispered before standing up.

"so, what time does the game start?"

"One"

my smile fell

"then the hell did we have to meet at 9!"

"there's much more tot he game day, than the game Isabella. There are all kinds of rituals and traditions we Swans take part in. First off, a visit to Dan."

"who's Dan?"

everyone looked appalled

"what?"

I was ignored as we all walked down to the main park and saw a stuffed dog in a glass case.

"meet Dan. the original Handsome Dan"

"the very first Yale mascot"

Helen explained.

"yuck"

I said quietly and Charlie shushed me

"just indulge them bells. there's nothing else you can do, trust me"

"time for a toast"

Helen crowned and produced a flask from her huge tote bag and four shot glasses.

"Seriously?"

I Commented and took my glass filled with alcohol. Christopher toasted to the stuffed dog

"Give our boys the strength to do battle yet again for the honor of Yale and help us send the Harvard boys home in a body bag. Dan we salute you"

I stifled my laughter and saw Charlie's mustache twitch fighting back a smile as everyone downed their shots. my eyes watered at the strong drink.

"too strong honey?"

"nah it's ok grandma, isn't it a bit early for alcohol though?"

"nonsense. its game day"

Helen dismissed it and served yet another round of shots.

"bulldog, bulldog, bow wow wow, Eli Yale"

Christopher broke in a wannabe song and join various people in groups to sing it dragging Charlie along.

"apparently everyone's here drinking"

I commented horrified.

"you know, Cole Porter wrote that song"

Helen said smiling

"was that before he learned to write songs?"

I deadpanned still amazed at the loose spirit of the people around us. I spotted magenta talking with an older woman and excused myself joining her

"Magenta?"

"Bella"

she said and we hugged.

"what are you wearing?"

I asked seeing she wasn't in her usual purple clothes. Instead she wore shorts like me with a light blur sweater. the purple streaks in her hair was hidden in a ponytail. she looked... ordinary.

"my family made me. how's your dad?"

"embarrassing me"

I pointed to the crowd of people 'singing' and she laughed.

"I have to stick with the family. Catch you later?"

"sure"

I jogegd back to the thankfully quiet rest of my family.

"we should head to eat soon"

"what are we eating?"

"it's a tailgate party Bella"

"Tailgate? as in a beer and a hot dog in the parking lot?"

two words I never imagined together, Christopher swan and tailgating. I passed magenta who did a comical fake stabbing and I stuck my tongue out at her. a couple hours later we were sitting in the parking lot tailgating. Swan style. that means grandma had a chef grilling things and a maid serving them.

Helen was making bloody marys, Charlie was trying to get the chef to actually cook his steak, and Christopher was pouring more alcohol in the shot glasses. Helen handed Charlie a tall glass with a red drink and a big celery stick.

"try this"

he did. his eyes bulged out and became redder than the tomato

"wooya!"

"too strong?"

"just a tad"

Pretty much everyone that graduated from Yale in the past hundred years was here today and Christopher spent the next hour introducing people and mingling. thankfully we sat down to eat soon

"I feel like I've officially eaten a third of a cow"

Christopher said grinning. Charlie nodded with his mouth full.

"this steak is incredible"

a dog barked and like the jack in the box Helen jumped out of her chair, saying

"its Dan, its Dan"

and took off running to the sound with Christopher following. Charlie rolled his eyes and we followed the previous generation on swans.

"didn't we already see the dog?"

"this is the current Dan'

he snickered and watched as the bulldog, wearing a blue jersey with a Y letter on obviously, ate a Y shaped bone out of Helen's hands. I knelt to pet it and ended up with the dog licking furiously my wolf anklet.

"hey angel"

"her roger"

"Dan likes you"

roger commented as he tried in vain to pull the dog by its leash back

"he likes my anklet more I think"

"grandma I want you meet Roger Lloyd. we are in business class together"

"nice to meet you Mrs. Swan"

"how did you get stuck with Dan?"

"I had an unfortunate experience with a keg, a party, a sudden need to take my clothes off and fall asleep in the middle of the hallway last night"

I broke in crazy giggles.

"oh please, that's nothing. I was naked an entire month my sophomore year"

Christopher said matter-of0factly.

"what?"

I looked at him stunned. even Dan stopped trying to dry hump the wolf anklet and looked at grandpa. Charlie was openly laughing.

"who are you and what did you do to my stoic grandfather?"

"I and a group of like-minded young men decided to protest the new dress code by wearing silk ties and nothing else."

"we were written up by the dean of admissions and threatened with expulsion. we were also suddenly very popular with the ladies"

Logan's grandfather finished and he and Christopher walked away remising and joined a group of acapella singers. Helen mingled with some other ladies and Roger had to walk Dan around some more.

"tonight 9pm on the island. wear your necklace"

he said before he left and I nodded. Yale won the game, hands down.


	11. Dance the night away

Chapter 11: Dance the night away

"are you ready Bella?"

Helen knocked on my door for the fifth time in five minutes.

"Yes!"

I said annoyed. Spraying a tad of perfume behind my ears i opened the door. I was wearing a thigh length golden silk dress with a delicate pattern on the left breast making it look invincible under the perfect light. I had added on my necklace that had arrived as the official 'yes you're in' gift by the skulls, as roger had requested.

Dad drove us in a classic '63 thunderbird to a dock, the same docks where the coffins were placed last month where we boarded a boat. the boat took us to a private island in the middle of the large lake. servers with black bowties helped Helen and I out of the boat and we were escorted inside the large stone house.

"wow, this place is fantastic"

I whistled.

"I should thank my decorators then"

Katherine Lloyd said behind me. I smiled

"Dean LLoyd"

"please, school is over, Call me Katherine"

"Katherine"

she smiled friendly and left to mingle with other people. on the gate were two symbols, a large Skull with an Ivy wrapped around it. we walked inside. the vast hall was adorned with paintings, and was filled with people. Men in their tuxedos and Skull medallions and women in formal dresses all sharing the same Ivy tattoo. soft jazz musing was played by a quartet in a corner loud enough to dance to it yet low enough to not stop the various conversations. on a whim Charlie took me to the dance floor

"dad, I didn't know you could dance"

"my parents made me learn"

we chuckled together.

"I wanted to apologies Bella"

"for what?"

"not opening up on the whole skulls deal, pressuring you to get better after Edward left, not being there when you were growing up, take your pick"

"dad, me going depressed after Edward left was my fault. I let him mold me into what he wanted and then I had to redefine myself. from what i understand, we are not allowed to even mention the word skull to outsiders. as for being absent well, so what? you were there every time I needed you, dad. mom runs when things get tough, you don't. she chose to move on and pick a fight when I chose college over moving in with her, you dealt with Victoria. you're here and that's all that matters"

"may I cut in?"

roger interrupted. charley glared at him for a second before handing me over.

"he doesn't like me, does he?"

roger asked me as we swayed

"the first time he met you, we were making out in his hospital room. what do you think?"

"point taken"

we shared a laugh and he twirled me around

"where is Kimberly? I haven't seen her all night"

he pointed where Kimberly was dressed in a pink dress locking lips with a guy in a tuxedo and a dark green shirt

"do they even come up for air?"

"don't remind me"

he groaned

"you're lucky to not have a horny sister in your house"

"I love being an only child, I get pampered on every side"

I joked laughing when he dipped me and kissed him when he pulled me up again. a bell stopped all dancing at once.

Victor, Roger's grandfather stood on a pontium with Christopher on one side and Katherine on the other.

"every year we gather here to celebrate the end of the school year and to congratulate our new members. as we all know the skulls and Ivys are interconnected on the deepest level of them all"

"that is why when the Ivys got into some troubles this year the skulls were asked to help"

"and help we did. we send one of our own to help clear out the bad seed and she did a great job. Everyone I would like a round of applause for our members and their great job. Miss Isabella Swan"

I did a little curtsie hating being on the spotlight as the large room erupted into clapping.

"And now, lets drink, dance and party!"

**THE** END


End file.
